Lockdown
by Lexus Cl141
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were on their way to a client's house to deliver a package. Until they found themselves staying in an Inn for the night, and Lucy got herself into trouble with some thugs, I wonder what will Natsu do?
1. Chapter 1

**Lockdown**

**Chapter one:**

First of all, before you all start reading my fanfic of Natsu x Lucy, I would just like to say, I'm really sorry for any wrong grammar that I have committed. I'm new at this so I hope you guys like it. Please leave me your comments and suggestions, I would love here them.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. Lucy has just woken up; she stretches her arms up high to fully release herself from the sandman's spell. As she then gets off her bed, and heads for the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Then she hears a familiar voice coming for the living room.

"GOODMORNING LUCY!" he said cheerfully with a smile on his face. As she then turn to see that it was a dear friend and teammate Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu?! How do you keep getting in my apartment, the door was locked?!" with eyes wide open in shock.

"Oh, I picked the lock. I thought I come over and wake you up myself. But I can already see that you're up." Said the fire-mage with a wide smile on his face.

"Y-Y-You picked the lock? Wh-Why in hell would you do something like that?!" she said as she was still in shock.

"Well you keep changing the locks on your door so I learned from Gajeel on how to pick locks."

"Hhhhhaaaaa. . .! Why did you come over here anyway Natsu?" As she did a face palm.

"Here check this out." He said as he then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this? A job request?"

"Yup! Check out the reward money."

"10,000.00. J!"

"Yup! And all we have to do is to deliver a packed for some rich dude."

"Well.. I don't know Natsu, It says here that the destination is from Harujion to Clover town."

"Come on Luce, did I also mention that they're also giving a celestial spirit key too, when the mission is complete."

"What?! Really? OK I'M IN!" said the young spirit-mage with glee, while the fire-mage has a wide grin plastered across his face.

So they then pack up they're thing and got on a train heading for Harujion to do what the request says. And thanks to Natsu's motion sickness they had to rest for awhile.

"I will never ride a train ever again." He said as he laid down on Lucy's lap.

"Oh, Natsu you always say that, but always get back on the train." Said Lucy with a soft smile on her face."

"Yeah, well. This time I really mean it." She then gave a sweet giggle, because she knew that it was a lie.

"Oh! By the way Natsu, where's Happy?"

"He said that he wanted to stay behind."

"Really? How come?"

"He said that he'll try to make Chalre to agree to do out with him."

"OHHHH! THAT'S SO CUTE!" said the spirit-mage joyfully.

"Well I don't think it's so cute. Now he doesn't have any time to have fun with me. HMPH! " said the fire-mage with a pout.

"Don't be so jealous Natsu, I'm sure you'll find someone to ask out someday. "

"Yeah right."

And after a few minutes of resting, Natsu was back on his feet and ready to get on with the mission.

So they both set off to see their client. It was a long walk from the city, because apparently their client lives in a mansion on top of a mountain, overlooking a beautiful lake. The road was far, and it was getting late.

"AHHHH! Natsu, how far is this guy's house anyway? May feet are killing me." Lucy complained.

"I have no idea, the directions Mirajane gave said that we were spouse to pass an Inn and then make a right by a fork in a road. But I don't see an Inn anywhere. " he said as he wipes away his sweat from his face.

"Well it got to be around here somewhere. The sun is almost down; we need to find this guy's place and quick."

So the two mages continued their journey, they walk and walk and walk until they found the Inn that Mirajane was walking about. But it was already too late the sun has gone down and it's completely dark. So they both went in, and saw 3 young ladies at the door welcoming then into the Inn.

"Hello! And welcome to the Mountain Pass Inn."

"Oh, Hello. I was wondering if you could help us. You see me and my friend here are kinda lost, and where looking for this address right here." Said the spirit-mage, as she gave them a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Oh, yes! We know this place, it another 2 hour hike up the mountain on foot, 45 minutes if on a cragged. I'm sorry but its way too dangerous if you both go travelling at night." Said one of the Inn ladies, as she gave back the piece of paper to the spirit-mage.

"Really? So what do we do now Natsu?" she said as she turned to look at her friend with a worry look.

"Well, I guess we have no choice Luce, we have to stay here for the night." Said the fire-mage with a calm and cool voice.

"Great! I'll have some of the girls to fix up a room for you to." Said one of the Inn ladies. "In the meanwhile why don't we get you both signed in first, hmm?"

"Ok,sure"

"Hey, do you guys have a bathroom around here? Because I really need to go." Natsu asked.

"The restrooms are straight down the hall to the left. Here I'll show you"

"Geh! Thanks. Hey Luce, I'll be right back ok."

"Ok, Natsu."

Then Lucy was left alone to fill up the log-in sheets, then suddenly 3 bunch off , mean looking thugs came in throw the doors. Looking for a place to rest, when one of them noticed.

"Hey! Check it out fellas!" *whisle*

"Hey there sexy mama, how are you doing? Don't tell me that you here all alone?" said the leader of thugs, as the group circled around her.

"Do you mind if you bastards leave me the hell alone!" hissed Lucy

"Oh-hu! A feisty one, huh?" as he then rapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Why don't come with us baby, We're sure that your going to have a hell of a time, you wont be disappointed. Hahahahaha !"

"ASSHOLE!" And with that a strong and forceful SLAP! Across the guy's face made the 3 thugs back off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-?! Come're! " As he then grab Lucy's arm.

"Oh, You done it now little lady. He is pissed off." Said the other thug.

"LET GO OFF ME! YOU JACKASS! AHHHHHH! THAT HURT!" Screamed Lucy

"No way, sweet ass. You're coming with us weightier you like it or not. Hahahaha"

"_Oh! Natsu. .Where the hell are you? Please. . . Save me. . Natsu"_

**To be continued. . . . **

I hope you guys liked it, I'll get started with the next chapter right away. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Lockdown**

Hey there everyone! Here's chapter two. Again, I am so sorry for any wrong grammar or miss spelled words that I have committed. And thanks for the review xxtherealbulletxx. XD

* * *

**Recap:**

"ASSHOLE!" And with that a strong and forceful SLAP! Across the guy's face made the 3 thugs back off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-?! Come're! " As he then grab Lucy's arm.

"Oh, You done it now little lady. He is pissed off." Said the other thug.

"LET GO OFF ME! YOU JACKASS! AHHHHHH! THAT HURT!" Screamed Lucy

"No way, sweet ass. You're coming with us weightier you like it or not. Hahahaha"

"_Oh! Natsu. .Where the hell are you? Please. . . Save me. . Natsu"_

* * *

Lucy was now at the hands of this perverted thug, as she can see into their eyes that what their planning is going to sure that they are going to make her their little bitch.

"_Oh, man. . This is not good. . . I got to think of something quick. Or else I'm going to be at the mercy of these assholes. "_ a she thought to herself.

So she then slowly reached for her spirits keys to summon a celestial spirit to help her. But she was caught by one of the thugs.

"Oh-huh! Trying to pull a fast one on us now ha?" said one of the thug, as he then grabbed Lucy's other hand and toke Lucy's spirit keys.

"Hey look boss! We have ourselves here a spirit-mage. . And from Fairy tail, none the less." said the thugs, as he saw the symbol on Lucy's hand.

"Well, well, well. . . What a treat? A spirit-mage from the famous fair tail guild. Hahaha! "

"That's right! And I have a with one of the strongest and the most powerful-mage of the guild that's going to kick the shit out of you sorry losers. So I suggest that you better let me go now or you 3 shit-heads are going to be really sorry. " said Lucy with confidence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! !" the 3 thugs laughed.

"YEAH! RIGHT! And I'm the King of France." said the leader of the group, as he then got both of her hands above her head.

"Come on sweet ass. Just come with us, we all know that you're really going to enjoy yourself" as his other then started to explore her bountiful curves of the body.

"WOW! Nice! VERY Nice!"

"LET GO OF ME PERVERT. . .! ! HHHEEEELLLLP!" Lucy screamed form the top of her lungs. As the boss then finds his way to the end of Lucy's shirt and ripped it off, reviling her incredible pair of creamy boobs.

"HEY! NICE RACK YOU GOT THERE. HAHAHAHA!" As they all laugh with an evil and perverted look on their faces.

"NATSU! ! ! SAVE ME! " she screamed as she tears fell from her face.

"FIRE DRAGON! IRON FISRT OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" With one swift punch, to the face the leader of the group flow 7 feet out the door. And the other 2 thugs followed their boss shortly, just 3 feet behind their boss.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" Hissed the leader of the group

As the 3 thugs looked at the entrance of the Inn., there stood a terrifying figure, and in the figure's arm there he cradled the young and terrified spirit-mage, holding her so close to his chest.

"Na-Natsu. . ." she spoke in a weak voice, with eyes wide open

"DON'T YOU BASTARDS EVER DARE TO TOUCH LUCY WITH THOSE DISGUSTING HANDS OF YOUR EVER AGAIN!" he said in full anger.

"Or what?" challenged the leader of the group.

"OR I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR MISERABLE BODY." Hissed the fire-mage, as he stared at them with an attempt to kill them.

"Hahaha. . . ! I would like to see you try smartass." Said the leader, as he mocked Nastu while getting up.

"BRING IT ON DAMN BASTARDS!" said Natsu excepting his challenge.

Natsu then went over to the side to place Lucy down, so she wouldn't get hurt and that she would be safe from harm, and to have a good view of Natsu kicking the group of thug's asses. He also then toke off his vets and draped it over Lucy's exposed upper body, as he then toke off his special scarf that hides his scar on his neck and place it on Lucy's neck to keep her warm. As he then capped Lucy's face with his warm muscular hands, as he blush away her tiers with as thumb. And told her sweetly

"Don't cry anymore Luce, I promise. I'll kick this loser's asses in no time, you'll see. Ok?"

"Okay Natsu." She said with a harm smile, as she held his hands that were on her face.

Natsu then went to over the fighting grounds and told them that he'll go easy on them if they ask for forgiveness form Lucy. But the 3 thugs just laughed at him, and told Natsu that he doesn't have a chance. And that it was 3 against 1. So Natsu then cracked his knuckles and told them that it's their funeral. The battle has began, and the 3 thugs attacked that the same time, but Natsu was quick, he sees their weak attacks and dodges them quickly and not one of their punches or strikes landed on Natsu. And less than one minute the 3 thugs were already out of breath, but one the other hand Natsu was just getting fired up. So he then saw his opportunity to fight back. He kicked, he punched, he fought, and boy did he bit the crap out of thugs. And when the fight was over under 2 minutes flap, the thugs where laying on the ground all black and blue and bleeding all over. As they said in pain that they are extremely sorry for everything and that the Fairy tail guild is the strongest and the most powerful guild of all time. And that they with never mess with another Fairy tail guild member of mage as long as they live. And with that the 3 thugs made a hasty retreat. Natsu then turned and went over and to Lucy and said "There you go Luce, Now none will ever disrespect you ever again, not as long as I'm here to protect you" as a warm and sweet smile was plastered across his face.

Tears then started to fill up her eyes. "OH! Natsu. . . " Lucy rushes to him and raps her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, as she cries her heart to him, and reliving herself of her fear.

"You idiot! Where were you ha? Why didn't you come sooner ha?"

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm really sorry. Please don't cry anymore, I'm here now and I won't let anybody touch ever again"

"Oh. . Natsu! I was so scared. . . Oh. . Natsu . ." said Lucy as she cried aloud.

"It's okay Luce. It's okay now. . . It's okay. . . Very thing is going to be alright now. " he said as he rapes his hands around her and hugged her tight.

So the two mages then entered the Inn, on their way to their room. While Lucy is still wearing Natsu's vest and scarf, oh wow! It smelled just like him, the smell of sweat on his smells wonderful, it's like his own personal signature cologne. It was so alluring. She then toke a look at Natsu's well toned back, and thought to herself. _"Wow! I never noticed how muscular Natsu was. . . He actually looks kind of sexy." _she then stared to blush a little. _"OH! Snap out of it Lucy! What the hell are you think?" _taught in her own thoughts she couldn't hear Natsu calling out her name.

"Hey!? Are you alright Luce?" said Natsu in ponder.

"Huh? Oh-yeah I-I'm fine. . I'm fine Natsu"

"Are you sure? Because you look a little red Luce, Are you getting fever or something?" Questioned Natsu

"Oh! Don't be silly Natsu, I'm fine"

Then suddenly Lucy's eyes then widen to the shock that Natsu then suddenly putts his forehead on Lucy's forehead. To check her temperature.

"Hmmmmm. . . It doesn't look like you're having a fever. Then why are you all red Luce? Oh, wow! You just got even redder Luce. "

"Ahhhh! I'm-I'm-I'm fine Natsu. . . Don't worry, I'm totally fine. See, never better. . . Hahaha. . "

"Well, ok then, if you say so Luce. So come on lets head our rooms, we need to get up early to reach our client's house."

"O-Okay, Alright then."

So the two mages headed to their rooms, to relax and to get some sleep for tomorrow's hike up the mountain. They both didn't have enough money to get individual rooms, but they had enough for one room with two separated beds. So they both got settled in, and Lucy put on another shirt and gave back Natsu's vest and scarf. She then remember that one of the Inn ladies mentioning about a hot spring out back, so she told Natsu that she'll head to the hot spring out back and that she'll be right back.

Lucy entered the hot spring and submerge her naked body into the hot spring and felt completely relaxed.

"HHHHAAAAAAA! This feels totally amazing. It's like all of my troubles are melting"

Then suddenly she heard the doors open, then a familiar muscular walks in.

"AHHHHHHH! NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**To be Continued. . .**

Sorry guys. . . I got to save the best and steamy scenes for last. . . . XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Lockdown**

Hey guys! I finally finished chapter 3 of Lockdown. I hope you guys enjoy it. XD

**Recap:**

So the two mages headed to their rooms, to relax and to get some sleep for tomorrow's hike up the mountain. They both didn't have enough money to get individual rooms, but they had enough for one room with two separated beds. So they both got settled in, and Lucy put on another shirt and gave back Natsu's vest and scarf. She then remember that one of the Inn ladies mentioning about a hot spring out back, so she told Natsu that she'll head to the hot spring out back and that she'll be right back.

Lucy entered the hot spring and submerge her naked body into the hot spring and felt completely relaxed.

"HHHHAAAAAAA! This feels totally amazing. It's like all of my troubles are melting"

Then suddenly she heard the doors open, then a familiar muscular walks in.

"AHHHHHHH! NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

"NA-NA-NATSU. . . WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-HERE? ? !" said the spirit mage in shock while pointing at the fire-mage standing at the door.

"Oh! Yeah. Well, one of the ladies here told me that this is a hot spring for both men and women. So I thought I join you, just to make sure that one would ever touch again." Said the fire-mage in a cool tone.

"BUT. . BUT. . I. . .I . . Ummm. . ." muttered the young spirit-mage as her cheeks slightly blushed.

"So come on, move over, I'm getting in." Said Natsu as he then walks over to the hot spring with a towel wrapped around this waist.

So without another word from the embarrassed and naked spirit-mage, she moved over to make move for the fire-mage while she covered her huge creamy breast and her long smooth legs covering her pussy, as her face blushes red like tomato.

"Oh! Wow! The hot springs here are incredible. Hah! Luce? " said Natsu with a smile on his face, as he spread his arms and relaxes his tiered body.

"Huh? What's the matter Luce? Try and relax a little."

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'M NAKED INFRONT OF ME AND YOUR NOT EVEN BOTHERED ABOUT IT!?"

"Oh? If that worried about, then here. You can have my towel." As he then toke of his towel and tried to hand over his towel to the embarrassed spirit-mage. Revealing his very impressive manhood.

"AH! NA-NATSU. . ! P-PUT YOUR TOWEL BACK ON! N-NOW!" she said as then looked away as her entire face turned crimson red.

"But you said that it makes uncomfortable, sitting naked in front of me."

"BUT I'LL BE EVEN MORE UNCOMFORTABLE IF WE'RE BOTH NAKED IN HERE! So please Natsu, put your towel back on." Demand the spirit-mage to her innocent minded friend.

"Alright. . Alright. . If it makes you stop yelling. SHHHIIIIIISSSSS!" he said as he then puts back his towel.

Then suddenly they heard ladies giggles, their attentions then turned to the doors. The two mages then saw a group of beautiful young sexy ladies coming though the doors, wearing nothing but their towels.

"OH! Ladies wait. We're sorry. We didn't know that a couple were in here." Said one of the beautiful sexy ladies.

"We're really sorry, we'll leave you love-birds alone. Well come back later then."

"Oh! No! We're not a couple, we're just friends." Said Lucy trying to explain.

"Oh! I see. Sorry for the wrong impression Miss?"

"Lucy. My names Lucy"

"Wait? Lucy? You mean Lucy? As in Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail guild?" said question one of the girl.

"Mmmm. . Yes, so you girls know me?"

"Know you? You're on page 6 of sorcerer's magazine, and one of the top 10 sexiest mages." Said one of the girls excitedly.

"Oh! Wow! I didn't know that I was this famous. Well, thanks for your support then. OH! And I almost forgot this…"

"AHHHHH! NO WAY! YOU'RE NATSU DRAGNEEL!" screamed one of the girls in pure excitement.

"Wait. You know me too?" Said Natsu, puzzled.

"Of course! You're one of strongest Fail Tale mage. AHHH!"

"OH! YOU'RE RIGH IT IS HIM." Suddenly the group of beautiful and sexy young ladies got into the hot spring and surrounded the fire-mage and got closer to him.

"I guess the rumors are true. You are cutter in person." Said one of them on this right side, as she wraps her arms around his.

"So, Is it true that you where raised by a dragon?"

"Well. . . Ummm. . . Yeah! His name is Igneel."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Natsu-kun, can I feel you're muscle?" said one of the ladies on his left, with a sheepish smile.

"Well. . . Sure. . I guess it's ok." Said Natsu as he then lifts up his left arm to flex his muscle.

"Wow! You're muscles are so amazing, Natsu-kun." She said in amazement, as she feels the fire-mage's muscles.

"Hahaha! Thanks. I work out a lot to keep in shape." Said Natsu gleefully.

"Really? No wonder your one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail." Said one of the ladies from his front.

"Yeah! I guess I am pretty strong. Hahahaha" He said gleefully as he scratches his head.

"Natsu-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well. . . Ummmm. . . I. . ."

Then suddenly the spirit-mage got out water, reveling her amazing sexy body and gave Natsu a terrifying look as if he was being persecuted. "I'm going back to the room Natsu." As walks away from them, heading inside, but still able covering her breast.

"Uh! Luce! Wait a minute." Said Natsu, as he too got out of the water.

"Oh! Natsu-kun. Wait."

"Sorry ladies, I got to get going. But it was nice meeting you all." He said as he went after the spirit-mage.

Meanwhile at their room, the young spirit-mage was dressed in nothing but only in a white bathrobe, were her amazing and huge breasts were slightly bursting out of her bathrobe. Angrily go through the room, trying to distract her for what she saw at the hot spring. Her friend, team mate, Natsu Dragneel, getting cozy with those girls. _"Oh! Natsu-kun, can I feel your muscles"_ How annoying. But why does it bother her so much? Why is she getting so angry about this? She should be happy that girls are interested in her friend. Then why is she so pissed right now? Is it possible that. . . I'm jealous that those girls are being all flirty with Natsu? NOOOO! It couldn't be. Could it? _"Is it possible? That I'm jealous?"_ Lucy thought to herself as she then sat on top of her bed. As she then reveled her beautiful long smooth legs when cross her legs.

"Lucy…" and charging through the doors was the fire-mage, who was also wearing a with bathrobe.

"Oh! You're back. Did you have fun with you fan girls." As she then turned her back at him.

"What's up with you Luce? Why are pissed all of a sudden?" said Natsu, was he toke a few step towards her.

"I just can't stand to be around you guy, I would be a burden while enjoy yourself around those girls."

"Well, we're just talking Luce, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with _that _is that those girls where practically flirting with you, and actually liked it. Doesn't that bother you? "

"Why should it bother me Luce? It's not like I'm interested in them."

"Oh! Really? And why not. Ha?"

"It because they're not you, Luce."

"Wh-What?" she said as she felt that her face turned red again.

"I said that they're not like you Luce."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls in the guild."

"No, I'm serious Luce. You're one of a kind; you're strong, smart, independent, and one of the pretties girls that I have the pleasure of getting to know and to have a team mate. Believe me when I say this Luce, you really are a unique person." Said with a wide smile plastered a cross his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"You know, I would have been so happy. No, more than happy. Ecstatic, to have heard those words from you. But right now I'm not so sure anymore."

"What are you trying to say Luce?"

"I'M SAYING THAT I'M IN LOVE YOU NATSU. EVER SINCE YOU SAVED ME FROM THE PHANTOM LORD." She said as her tears then fell from cheeks.

"Lu-Lucy. . ."

"But what am I saying here? I beat you rather prefer one of those girls than me." Lucy then wiped her tears and stood up and turned the fire-mage around towards the door pushing his out. "Well, you better get back out there. We wouldn't want to let your fan girls waiting now would we? So come on Na-"

"LUCY!" then without any warning Natsu then has Lucy pined against the door. His hands firmly holding her hands above her head, as his eyes looked so intense and so serious down at her blown bright eyes with their faces 3inches apart for each other.

"N-Natsu. . Wha. .?" her face turned red again.

"Lucy. . ."

"Natsu. . Wh-What are you doing? Let go of me, Natsu." As Lucy then tries to struggle her way out of his grip, but he was just too strong. Her eyes then widened when Natsu's lips firmly pressed against hers.

"I much rather prefer you idiot."

"What?"

"I'm in love with Lucy. I never noticed this before, I guess this feeling started when the phantom lord capture you, and toke you away from us, away from me. Felt so angry and so scared at same time. And when every time I see you get hurt, I feel like, that I am so weak that I couldn't even do anything to protect you, and when saw those bastred thugs tough you like that. . ." He then brought Lucy closer him, and hugged her so tight. "I just wish, I could protect better. I just don't want to see anyone touch the women I love except for me."

"Natsu. . . " She then looks up at him as her eyes soften.

"Natsu. . You don't know how happy this makes me feel."

"Lucy. . I. ." Without another word, Lucy firmly pressed her lips against his.

Natsu then began to kiss her back so passionately, pulling her even closer to his body leaving any possible space between the completely covered. Natsu'd hand then caressed Lucy's soft and angelic face, as his hand heads to the back of her head, pressing her lip more on to his. As Lucy's golden locks flow between his finger tips.

Natsu then cared Lucy and they both fell on the bed locked in a dangerous embrace. His hands began exploring her body beneath her bathrobe. As Natsu then repeated into her ear "I love you, Lucy" "I love you. . I love you so much. . . " Lucy then said back to him in soft sweet tone. "Natsu. . I love you too. . So much. . " "Oh! . . . Lucy."

He then sat Lucy up and started to untie her rode as Lucy did the same, reveling both of their incredible bodies. He then started to kiss her back again passionately as he laid her back on the bed, he then began to kiss her downwards, towards her neck, as he muttered to her. "Oh. . Lucy. . You're so sexy." As Lucy moan in pleaser because of his kisses. He then made his was down to her breast, as he then began licking her nipple. She then let out a gasp, as Natsu then started to suck on one of her amazing breast as his tongue play with her nipple as he sucks it, while his other hand fondle with the other, as he stroked her nipple, his thumb and forefinger moving in circles. Lucy let out a groan in so much pleaser, she breathed so heavily, her face turned to turn red too.

Natsu's hand then slides downwards as he started to play with her wet cunt, gasped even loader as her moans did too. "Oh! Wow! Lucy, you're so wet down here."

"Oh. . ! Na-tsu. . . Ahhhh. . ."

"I-I can't take it anymore Lucy. . . Can I. . . Put it in?" begged Natsu as Lucy then nodded her head.

"I'm going to put it in right here, ok." He said as he touched to hole of her cunt.

"O-Okay. . Na-Natsu. . "

She opened up to him with no inhibitions. It was her first time but it didn't matter. All she knows was she loves him and he loves her. He broke though as gently as he could and took her all the way. Slow easing in, was he then moved faster and faster and faster.

"OH! Fuck! Lucy, you're. . You're so good. . . Ahh. . .Ahh. . "

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh . . Na-a-tt-sssuuu. . . Hah. . Hah. . "

She continued to moan loader and loader, as he pumped away. Jamming himself inside her filling up with hot sensations all across her body. It was the most exciting, throbbing, out-of-control feeling they both ever experienced.

"OH! Fuck! Lu-Lucy. . .I-I think I'm going to cumm." Groaned Natsu.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Me-me too. . I-I think I'm going to cu-cumm too. . Hah. . Hah. . " replied Lucy.

"O-Okay, on. . On" the count of 3 then. . . Hah. . Hah"

"O-Okay. . . 1 hah. . Ahh. . Ahh. . "

"t-two. . hah. . hah. . "

"T-THREE. . . AHHHHH!" They both screamed out of satisfaction.

They both then laid other in each other's arms. Feeling so completely satisfied. "Oh! Natsu. That was so amazing." Said Lucy as lays down on Natsu's build chest. "I know! That was incredible." He said with a smile on his face, and his arm wrapped arm Lucy as the other hand was behind his head.

"Lucy. . "

"Yeah! Natsu?"

"Can I have you?"

"Have me?"

"As my wife?"

"OH! Yes, Natsu. . You can." She said gleefully as she kissed him so passionately again and hugged him so tight. And a grin went across his face as he then whispered into her. "So? One more round then?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild. . .

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello! This is Fairy Tail."

"Oh! Master."

"What is it Mirajane?"

"A client of Natsu and Lucy called. He said they haven't arrived yet at the client's house."

"Oh! Dear, That's surprising. Those two are always on time. I wonder what's happened to them?"

* * *

At the Inn. . .

"Ohh! Natsu! NOT THERE! THAT'S THE WRONG HOLE."

"Opps! Sorry Luce."

**The End. . . **

I hoped you guys enjoyed my first NaLu fan fic. . I have a lot more stories coming soon. So, catch you guy soon. . And thanks for reading. .


End file.
